farcry2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raduki
Hi Raduki -- we are excited to have Far Cry 2 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro User MyAssAndCockAreOne Hi Raduki! I saw that you perma blocked the user with the lovely name "MyAssAndCockAreOne". That person also moved Diamond Cases to Fuck off mod. May you can delete Diamond Cases so that it can be restored to the original version (may the version history can be hidden as well) Thanks for your time --Bioexpander (talk) 21:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC) : BTW: Numberonewiththebooyaka also needs a perma ban... --Bioexpander (talk) 22:00, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :: OMG: Same for Primary Weapons and Rape It Ralph, Buddies and Pornstars, Malaria and Shit On My Dick When I Put My Cock Too Far Up The Guys Fuckin Ass, Upgrades and LITERALLY gotta fucking shit out my guts! LITERALLY gotta fucking shit out my guts!LITERALLY gotta fucking shit out my guts!LITERALLY gotta fucking shit out my guts!LITERALLY gotta fucking shit out my guts!LITERALLY gotta fucking shit out my guts!LITERALL, USAS-12 and YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!, The Jackal and The Dog Fucker, Home and Re Fucking NAME IT!!!!! NOW BITCH!, M-79 Grenade Launcher and I THINK MY COCK FUCKING FLEW OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Golden AK-47s (temp) and One sec gotta go piss, Jackal Tapes and Cocks A Rock, Golden AK-47 and Fuck is the movie, Carl G Rocket Launcher and Hot Carl 22 G Spot Cocket Launcher, Addi Mbantuwe and Me lol rok, Dragunov SVD and O yeah o yeah i lvove chicken nuggets FYCJK YES!!!!!!!!! NACHOS! 3CPo!!NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS!, AR-16 and My Ass And Cock Are One, Maps and Big Moth :: JFI --Bioexpander (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2016 (UTC) The Jackal and other pages Hey Raduki! Quick update: I have started to protect some paged which where vandalised in the couple of weeks. I have cleaned up the history of The Jackal with the last usefull edit - and yes, it's true - on 00:56, 1 June 2012‎. I don't know your opinion on that, but if such a page get vandalised ever again I would clean up their history for a last time and then sysop protect the whole page as such. Please leave a message if your are fine with that. I just don't see any reason why we should allow a 12 year old dipshot to smash up this wiki... Plese stop by on my talk page and let me know! Thanks --Bioexpander (talk) 23:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC)